


believer.

by eoghainy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Just angst, M/M, getting rid of muse x, story of the blight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoghainy/pseuds/eoghainy
Summary: and thus she comes, wielding her sword, body drenched in blood.





	believer.

“Catch me if you can!” A voice yowled, the sound echoing off the trees. Ear tips flicking, the young Dalish closed her eyes, focusing hard upon where her friend was.

_Crack!_

_Got you!_ The girl grinned, opening her eyes and heading towards where the broken twig sound had come from. Heart pounding in her chest, she pressed up against the trunk of a tree, peering around the side to see if her friend was behind it. Unfortunately, he was not. 

Curiously, she slipped around to the other side of the trunk, eyes scrunching up as she studied the worn, old bark. The tips of her fingers brushed against well – worn marks that had been left there from previous generations.

“Alnar!” She called, frowning. “Come look at this.”

“Lanne,” his voice came from her left, raised in a complaint. “We’re playing, not exploring.”

Ignoring him, she traced the outlines of the marks, eyebrows furrowing. “Really, come here. I found something.” 

“You find something every time we come out,” he grumbled, but came to her side all the same. “What?”

“Look,” Lanne breathed. “L.M. and T.F. Who are they?” The initials had been carved into the bark when the tree had been nothing but a sapling. Now, it was an old dying thing, ready to give out any day now.

“If I knew, I wouldn’t tell you.” He snorted, turning away. “I could care less about initials in a tree.”

“No, I want to know,” she insisted. “Our history has been lost and we deserve to know. I’m done playing.”

Alnar hissed in annoyance. “Some _shems_ could have carved that.” He snapped. “Who even knows if it’s one of our ancestors?”

“Calm, young ones,” a third, soothing voice broke the quarrel before it could begin. “You have strayed far from camp today.”

“We were playing a game Seraris,” Lanne explained. “And I found this.”

The Clan elder raised her eyebrows. “May I see, _da’len_?”

Lanne nodded, stepping back so that Seraris could examine the tree. The elders eyes began to sparkle, excitement making the older Dalish woman suddenly look young. “There is a tale behind this, if you both are ready to listen.”

Alnar frowned. “A tale?”

“Our history.” Seraris simplified. “A very long story, this one.” 

Lanne immediately plopped down on the ground, dragging Alnar down with her. “Tell us the story!” She begged, earnestly gazing at Seraris.

“Alright, you two,” Seraris purred. “Listen well; this is the story of one of our own, Lialya Mahariel, who lived long before your time . . .”


End file.
